Chucklevision Entertainment
Chucklevision Entertainment is a YouTube channel which uploads ChuckleVision, The Basil Brush Show, Dennis the Menace 1996 and other CBBC and CITV TV shows. Since the BBC shut down his original account he is now located here and now goes by Classic TV From 2004-2008. Uploads The list of ChuckleVision episodes include: Own Recordings: * 12x02 Lotta Bottle (Edited) * 12x03 Spaced Out (Edited) * 12x04 Well Suited (Edited) * 12x05 King of the Mill (Edited) * 12x06 The Maltby Falcon (Edited) * 12x07 Mayor Today Gone Tomorrow (Edited) * 12x08 Where's Aunty? (Edited) * 12x09 Ouf for the Count (Edited) * 12x11 Double Trouble (Edited) * 12x12 Watch The Birdie (Edited) * 12x13 Ford For Fort (Edited, Incomplete) * 12x14 The Real Dan (Edited) * 13x01 Lollipop Lollipop (Eidted) * 13x02 Dim Waiters (Edited) * 13x03 Wrong Number (Edited) * 13x04 Fowl Play (Edited) * 13x05 Prize Exhibits (Edited) * 13x06 Cosuins At War (Edited and Unedited) * 13x7 Let's Get Quizzical (Edited) * 13x08 Knights to Remember (Edited) * 13x09 Buzz Off (Edited) * 13x10 Hairs Apparent (Edited) * 13x11 Grounds for Complaint (Edited) * 13x12 Lost and Fondering (Edited) * 13x13 Ghillie Me, Ghillie You (Edited) * 13x14 Send in the Clones (Unedited and Edited) * 13x15 Silence is Golden (Edited) * 14x01 Safe and Sound * 14x02 Trouble At The Mill * 14x03 Flat And Apartmental * 14x04 On the Hoof * 14x05 Out of this World * 14x06 All Clued Up * 14x07 Chips that Pass in the Night * 14x08 Mission Implausible * 14x09 Barry the Spider * 14x10 The Hidden Genius * 14x11 Run Robot Run * 14x12 Do As You Are Bid * 14x13 That Ol' Chuckle Magic * 14x14 Men from the Monastery * 14x15 A Change in the Weather * 15x03 Keeping it under Wraps * 15x09 Bookshop Chuckles * 15x10 Music of Time * 15x11 The Purple Pimple part 1 - Kidnap * 15x12 The Purple Pimple part 2 - Mutiny * 15x13 The Purple Pimple part 3 - Escape * 15x14 Storm in a Teashop * 15x15 War of the Hoses * 16x01 For Peat's Sake * 16x02 No Getting Away * 16x03 On the Verge * 16x04 Incredible Shrinking Barry - part 1 * 16x05 Incredible Shrinking Barry - part 2 * 16x06 Which witch is Which? * 16x07 Bedlam and Breakfast * 16x08 Mocha Ado About Nothing * 16x10 The Whole Tooth * 16x11 Cross Country Chuckles * 16x12 Can of Worms * 16x13 Brining Home Dan * 16x14 Paul of the Ring * 16x15 Sherlock Chuckle * 17x01 Crocodile McChuckle * 17x02 A Job Well Done * 17x03 Who's Minding The Store * 17x04 Funny Money * 17x06 The Vengeful Viking * 17x07 Grand Fromage * 17x08 Pride and Prejudice * 17x09 Highway Robbery * 17x10 Smugglers * 17x11 The Real Purple Pimple * 17x15 One's Bitten Two's Shy * 18x01 Barryella * 18x02 Off the Cuff * 18x03 Skipshape * 18x06 Sushi & Sumo * 18x07 Oompah Oompah * 18x08 Pretty Polly * 18x09 Tennis Menace * 18x10 Hippy Isle * 18x11 Caterpillar Crisis * 18x12 Chuck Bodgers * 20x06 Raven Mad From Other Uploaders: * 4x03 The Perils of Porters * 4x04 Telephone Traumas * 4x05 Goofy Golfers * 4x06 Market Forces * 4x08 The Great Outdoors * 4x09 Carless Aretakers * 4x10 Carpet Capers * 4x11 Shore Thing * 4x12 In the Doghouse * 4x13 On the Trail * 4x14 Oddball Inventions * 4x15 Movie Moguls * 5x01 Caravan Capers * 5x02 Crimebusters * 5x03 Up in the Air * 5x04 Ducks and Grouses * 5x05 A Lazy Day * 5x06 Rock A Bye Baby * 5x07 In the Ring * 5x08 Romany Days * 5x09 On the Radio * 5x10 Rich for a Day * 5x12 Wrong Number * 5x13 The Art Dealers * 5x14 Sppoks and Gardens * 5x15 Minibus Madness * 6x01 Under Lock and Key * 6x02 Gala Performance * 6x03 Pizza the Action * 6x04 Mystery Tour * 6x06 Party Planners * 6x07 Men in White Coats * 6x08 Mind Over Marrow * 6x09 Headline News * 6x10 Time Travellers * 6x12 Airport Assistance * 6x14 ChuckleMart * 6x15 Record Breakers * 7x05 Power Play * 7x06 Health Farm * 7x07 A Clean Sweep * 7x08 The Missing Piece * 7x09 The Barge * 7x10 Pick Your Own * 7x11 The Final Frontier * 7x12 My Lucky Number's 9 * 7x13 Cluelesss Chuckles * 7x14 What's Cooking * 7x15 Monkey Business * 8x02 Monkey Business * 8x03 Marquee Madness * 8x04 Out of Sight * 8x05 Football Heroes * 8x06 Chucklestein * 8x07 Oh Brother * 8x08 Lottery Lunacy * 8x10 Charm School * 8x11 Traction Attraction * 8x12 Finders Keepers * 8x13 Costa Lotta * 8x15 Steeple Chucks * 9x01 Bats in the Belfry * 9x02 High Jinx * 9x03 Chuckles in Charge * 9x05 Wheels of Misfortune * 9x06 Paint Drips * 9x07 The Big Day * 9x08 Loch Aye * 9x10 Oh Dear What Can THe Matrtess Be? * 9x14 Clowning Around * 9x15 Kidnapped * 1x01 The Perils of Petrovich * 10x02 Gold Rush * 10x03 New Pages * 10x04 Outward Bounders * 10x05 The Shout * 10x06 Flat Broke * 10x07 Safari Park Keepers * 10x08 Stop That Stamp * 10x09 A Night at the THeatre * 10x10 Auto-Manics * 10x11 Indiana Chuckle * 10x12 Sleepwalker * 10x13 Big Foot * 10x14 Waiting for Dan * 10x15 The Gathering * 11x03 Matchstick Men * 11x07 Chairmen Chuckles * 11x09 All At Sea * 11x14 In the Soup * 12x01 No Pets Allowed (Unedited) * 12x02 Lotta Bottle (Unedited) * 12x03 Spaced Out (Unedited) * 12x04 Well Suited (Unedited) * 12x05 King of the Mill (Unedited) * 12x06 The Maltby Falcon (Unedited) * 12x07 Mayor Today Gone Tomorrow * 12x08 Where's Aunty? (Unedited) * 12x09 Out For The Count (Unedited) * 12x10 Fete Accompli (Unedited) * 12x11 Double Trouble (Unedited) * 12x12 Watch the Birdie (Unedited) * 12x13 Food for Fort (Unedited) * 12x14 The Real Dan (Unedited) * 12x15 The Good, The Bad and The Chuckles (Unedited) * 13x01 Lollipop Lollipop * 13x02 Dim Waiters (Unedited) * 13x05 Prize Exhibits (Unedited) * 13x06 Cousins at War (Unedited) * 13x09 Buzz Off (Unedited) * 13x11 Grounds for Compliant (Unedited) * 13x12 Lost and Floundering (Unedited) * 13x13 Ghillie Me, Ghillie You (Unedited) * 13x14 Send in the Clones (Unedited) * 13x15 Silence is Golden (Unedited) * 15x01 Messy Xmas * 15x02 Christmas Chuckle * 15x04 In A Class of Their Own * 18x14 Cable Fable * 18x15 In A Pickle * 19x01 Et Tu Chuckle * 19x02 Spook When You're Spooken To * 19x03 Big Break * 19x05 Strictly Chuckle * 19x06 Sherwood Chuckle * 19x07 Oil's Well That Ends Well * 19x09 Our Latest Model * 19x10 Tomorrow's News * 19x11 Pandamonium * 19x12 A Case For The Chuckles * 19x13 Driving Ambition * 19x14 Muscling In * 19x15 Hanging Round * 20x05 Galloping Granddads * 20x07 The Mystery of Little-Under-Standing * 21x01 Prank'd Specials * The Chuckle Brothers in Indiana Chuckles and the Kingdom of the Mythical Sulk (Full) * The Chuckle Brothers in Spooky Goings on 2 (Full) * The Chuckle Brothers in Pirates of the River Rother (Full) * The Chuckle Brothers in Trouble (Full) Current Channel Logos Trivia * ChuckleVision Entertainment reuploaded some of MicroChuckleBoy's ChuckleVision uploads with fixed audio * He also reuploaded other users uploads of episodes that were in parts to make them full * Chucklevision Entertainment was shut down in February 2018 by the BBC's latest purge. Category:YouTube Channels